


Grey Skies

by Enigma_Orchid



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Orchid/pseuds/Enigma_Orchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the snow slowly falls from the dark sky above, Shion yearns for Nezumi's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Skies

The light snowflakes drifted lazily in the sky. They were hovering, wandering listlessly, a slow descent to the earth below. The clusters of white crystallized snow seemed to levitate in the air for moments, lingering before continuing on with their sluggish fall. 

All seemed still.

The wind was not strong on this cold day. The sky was dull, the sun hidden away behind the thick clouds. The falling snow did not color the world with their collective efforts. Instead, each flake melted away as it finally met the earth.

The environment was colored with a simple palette of grey.

The boy whose hair mirrored the snow gave a light sigh. He watched the outside world with listless ruby eyes. Of all the shades of grey claiming the sky, none of them matched the beautiful color that Shion's heart was longing to see.

_'It's been almost a year, Nezumi. You're doing well, aren't you? You haven't forgotten your promise... Right?'_

The time since Nezumi and Shion had parted did not go by quickly for the white haired boy. Each day was filled with a lingering yearning for the other's company. His eyes, his grace, his laugh... How long would Shion be deprived of that which had become as necessary to his being as breathing itself?

Shion knew that there were people who would likely give up. They would move on, they would continue with their own lives. Yes, there were people who would not be left standing still while watching the world go by.

Did that make those people weak? Or was it, perhaps, Shion who still lacked the strength to live for himself without the need to lean on others?

If waiting for Nezumi made Shion weak, then the boy decided he didn't want to be strong.  
Nezumi **would** return.

Hope was such a magnificent thing. Such strength could be obtained from such an emotion. Hope could be salvation or damnation. It could bring the courage to live another day or it could be the cause of someone's ruin. So magnificent, yet, so dangerous.

Shion was not entirely naive. The thought had crossed his mind, such terrible nightmares, that he may never see Nezumi again. Doubt would try to creep in and break Shion's resolve.

_'What if something terrible has happened to him?'_   
_'What if the thought of returning here is too painful for him?'_   
_'What if he found me not worth returning for?'_   
_'What if... What if...'_

Each time, the determination in Shion would only falter briefly. The thoughts seemed as though they were only another of the nightmares he'd experience at night. His doubts in Nezumi's return were less genuine than the utopia that the city of No. 6 had been called.

Nezumi had made a vow to return.  
Words between those two were never so easily dismissed.

Nezumi was many, many things, but to break a promise was simply not in his nature.

A sad, faint smile tugged at Shion's lips while he watched the snow.

_'Is it snowing wherever you are, Nezumi?'_

So many thoughts  immersed  Shion's mind, leaving him spellbound. Concerns for Nezumi's safety, his wellbeing. Shion closed his eyes and gave a soft, voiceless chuckle. Nezumi would be alright. He could take care of himself. Shion needed to believe this with his entire being in order to continue living day by day. Doubt in Nezumi's safety was as meaningless as doubt in his promise to return.

_'He'll come back to me one day, and he'll come back to me safely.'_

With this firm resolve, Shion would wait. Weeks, months, years, decades... However long it would take, the boy would continue to wait. The listless look in his beautiful ruby eyes ignited with a passion fueled by hope. He would wait for as long as necessary to be with Nezumi again. 

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at any No. 6 writing.   
> This little idea just came to me while listening to "Lost Song" by Ólafur Arnalds. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
